Conventionally, as this kind of hybrid vehicle, there has proposed a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor that generates reverse voltage by rotation, a planetary gear mechanism that has three rotational elements connected with a drive shaft coupled with an axles, the engine and the first motor, and a second motor that outputs power to the drive shaft (see PTL 2013-203116, for example). In this vehicle, when the engine is operated during the failure of inverters that drives the first motor and the second motor, the gate interruption of the inverter is performed, and the rotational speed of the engine is controlled such that the first motor generates the reverse voltage. Thereby, the torque generated when the first motor generates the reverse voltage is output to the drive shaft as drive torque, so that the vehicle travels.